1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a vacuum suction device, and particularly relates to a vacuum suction device for picking optical components during assembling of lens module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Camera modules are widely used in various most popular portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Generally, a camera module includes a lens module and an image sensor (e.g. a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor). Optical performance of the lens module is very important to a camera module.
A lens module generally includes a barrel holder, a barrel held on the barrel holder, and a number of optical members (i.e. filters, micro lenses) and structural members (i.e. spacers, gaskets) assembled in sequent in the barrel. To obtain a high optical performance, the optical members and structural members in the barrel must be assembled accurately. However, the optical members and the structural members are usually made of plastic material, which are very easy to carry static electricity. In addition, the optical members and the structural members have a little weight. Therefore, the electrostatic repulsion between different parts may move the assembled parts away from their predetermined position, thereby deteriorating the optical performance of the lens module.
Therefore, there is a desire to provide a vacuum suction device that is capable of eliminating electrostatic repulsion between different parts during assembling a lens module.